Guardian Of Courage
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: (COVER DRAWN BY ME) Pitch is back, and scarier then ever. The children are losing courage due to him. Manny calls for a new guardian, and it's... The Snow Queen? Who will be JACK'S partner? Why would Jack, the Guardian Of Childhood, need a partner? Especially if that partner is a queen, Is Manny trying to tell them something? AUTHOR OF DISNEY UNIVERSITY
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who?! I'm back, buckos! Now I'll shut up and let you read...**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa?" I heard my younger sister, Anna, open the door.

It's been 2 years since I froze her heart, and I'm still not over it. I can't believe I did that to Anna. Sweet, perky, dorky, Anna. I looked up at her.

"Well, Kristoff and I were wondering... will Arendelle ever have a king?" Anna refused to meet my gaze.

"I-uh- Why do you ask?" I asked, taken aback.

"Elsa, Arendelle _needs _a king! Other kingdoms are planning to go at war with ours with no king leading our army!" Anna cried out.

I sighed, looking down. Truth is, I'm a sucker for love like Anna. I don't want to marry just for the good of the kingdom, I want to marry for love.

"Listen Anna... We will find a suitor, okay?" I looked up at Anna.

"Elsa, I know you want to marry for love." Anna whispered.

"Anna, that's ridiculous." I began rummaging for an imaginary paper.

"Elsa, please. Don't shut me out." She pleaded.

I suddenly felt guilty. It's not my fault I shut her out, I've been shutting others out for years, and when I finally opened the door I froze my own sister's heart!

"Anna, please." I began walking towards the door.

"No Elsa!" Anna suddenly blocked the door.

"Please, tell me. What do you want?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I turned around, and Anna walked in front of me.

"You promised you wouldn't shut me out again. You promised the gates will always be opened. What about the gate between _us__?_" She asked.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous." I said. I hated fighting with her. I don't even know the difference between shutting out and opening it seems like.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"You called for me?" I stepped towards North.

He was flashing the Northern lights like there was no tomorrow!

"Ah, Jack! So glad you could join us." The large man greeted in a Russian accent as thick as him.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point." Aster, or Bunny, said in his Australian accent.

"Jack!" Tooth began fingering my teeth.

"MPH! MMPH!" I began pushing her away.

Bunny snickered. Though I won't admit it, Tooth isn't my crush like Bunny thinks she is. Tooth is more like a mother to me, with North as the father and Bunny as the brother. Sandy then came into view. He was like my little brother. He formed a sand question mark over his head.

"Yeah, Sandy's right. Why are we here?" Tooth asked.

North pointed towards Manny, the moon.

"We going to have new guardian. I can feel it in my belly!" He shook his belly.

"Mate, it's probably indigestion." Bunny groaned.

"No! I positive we going to have a new guardian!" North said angrily.

Sandy shrugged. All of a sudden the giant thing which I don't know what the heck is came up, and it showed a girl. Her head was down, but you could see that she had a dress that clung to her like a newborn clinging to the mother. Her hair was in a side braid, and a snowflake appeared next to her.

"No way..." Tooth breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack," North began.

"This is the Snow Queen of Arendelle. She is now what you call a 'partner'." North said.

"What?" I asked.

"You see mate, I got eggs helping me, North has elves and those giant furry things, and Tooth has those little hummingbirds." Bunny said, and Baby Tooth hummed in protest.

"Now, you have a helper." North said.

He threw a burlap sack at me, and threw the globe onto the ground. A faint image of Arendelle appeared.

"Go get her!" Bunny pushed me into the image, and I grabbed the globe trying to stay, but taking it with me. I heard a whoosh and I was suddenly standing in a large room, seeing two sisters bicker. The room was frosted over, but it wasn't me.

I was in Arendelle.

* * *

"Elsa, you need a suitor, but I want you to love him!" I heard the girl, whom I assumed was the younger sister, say.

She had strawberry blonde hair that was braid on each side of her head.

The older sister, who I guess is Elsa, seems to be about my age. Her hair was a fair blonde. So fair you could even call it white. I saw the dress that clung to her and then realized it was made of ice, snowflakes, and maybe even frost.

"Anna, please!" Elsa said exasperatedly.

The girl who I now could identify as Anna stopped and stared at me.

"Elsa..." She said, and whirled the other girl around.

Woah, she is gorgeous! Her baby blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and those lips! Gosh, those lips! They were almost calling to me... wait what?!

"Uh, hi." I lamely said, holding the burlap sack.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Um, Jack... Jack Frost."

Anna was hiding behind Elsa. I then remembered the burlap sack. I couldn't just kidnap Elsa, Anna was here too and she would stop me.

"Well, Ja-" I cut Elsa off, throwing the burlap sack over her and Anna.

I threw the snow globe on the ground, seeing the faint image of North's workshop. I heard the muffled cries of the girls. I give the snow globe one last glance, then fly out the window, considering the fact that flying is more efficient in my opinion. Forgetting about leaving the snow globe opened, I fly to North's workshop.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**mickeymousecanada, you are just so nice! You're one of my favorite reviewers who sticks with me!**

* * *

"Anna, Elsa! It's time for dinner!" Olaf called, with Kristoff and Sven trailing behind.

They entered the study room to find the image of North's workshop.

"OOH! What's that?" Olaf walked over to the snow globe.

"Olaf, you really shouldn't-" Kristoff got interrupted by Olaf.

"Hush, Sven! It's okay." He then slipped, and his nose got sucked into North's workshop, then his head, then middle, and then you couldn't see him anymore.

Kristoff shrugged. "More food for us, c'mon Sven."

He walked towards the door.

"Sven?" He turned, and saw that Sven had stuck his hooves in the portal.

"Oh, god, Sven, don't!" Kristoff walked towards him, then Sven got sucked in.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted, then jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I felt the sack rest on the ground, then open, and I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her out. I looked around to see a muscular kangaroo, a plump man, a half hummingbird half woman, and the boy with silver hair who had kidnapped me and Anna. He looked to be about my age and- Wow, he is handsome! Wait... snap out if it, Elsa!

"Who are you?" I finally managed to say.

I didn't get very far though. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were suddenly before me.

I staggered back as Kristoff pushed my out of the way, running to Anna. The silver haired boy caught me, and he was a few inches taller. Not by much, though. Coughing awkwardly, I stood and brushed some imaginary dust off.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"I am North," the plump man said in a Russian accent, "zis is Aster, or you call him Bunny," he gestured towards the kangaroo.

"Zis is Jack Frost," he nodded his head towards the boy, "and that is Tooth." The hummingbird, er, Tooth, flew towards me.

"Oh my, are those your teeth? I thought they were pearls!" She gasped.

She pried my mouth opened and began touching my teeth. A baby hummingbird just like Tooth sighed dreamily.

"Tooth!" North said.

"Sorry!" She pulled her fingers out of my mouth.

"You, my lucky girl, are going to be a guardian!" North said.

"Guardian, what?" Anna finally spoke up.

Kristoff's arm was protectively around her waist. *INSERT WHAT A GUARDIAN IS HERE*

"No, I'm sorry, I can't be a guardian. I can't be immortal while my sister, brother-in-law, and friends die. I have to return to Arendelle!" I turned, but Jack flew in front of me.

"But you have to!" He pleaded.

"I can't!" I stepped back, accidentally freezing about a dozen carefully made trains.

A yeti threw his arms up in protest.

"Please!" Tooth flew towards me.

"But-" I got cut off by a man's voice.

"Your fear is as sweet as honey." It said.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Pitch." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, you remember my name." Pitch came into view.

"K-Kristoff." Anna held onto the man who I now know is Kristoff.

"Sven, don't do anything." The snowman said to the reindeer.

Hmm, I know a reindeer's name now.

"Olaf, don't move." Elsa commanded to the snowman.

Wow, and a snowman's name!

"So, as you know, children are losing courage." He let out a menacing laugh.

I looked at the globe and saw the lights dimming, one by one.

"Why?" Tooth whispered.

"Oh, please. We all know that they have gained too much courage to be against me. I need to make them lose it. As they are losing it, they are losing their beliefs in you." Pitch smirked.

"Ah, and what do we have here?" His eyes landed on Elsa.

He began circling her.

"You must be Elsa." He guessed.

Elsa's eyes widened. Without thinking, I pulled Elsa close to me.

"Let her be." I ordered.

Elsa just buried her head in my shoulder in fright. She obviously didn't care who she was with, she was scared. Heck, she might even think that I'm Bunny right now.

"Ah, I see we have a new guardian?" Pitch asked.

"No, she's not a guardian." Anna said.

"Anna-" Kristoff hissed, but Anna kept going.

"And _you_, bub, better leave her alone!" Anna poked Pitch in the chest.

All of a sudden Elsa let go of me. She drew a deep breath, raising her hands. Kristoff pulled Anna back. Ice shot from Elsa's hands, but it missed Pitch by a centimeter.

"So we have another ice freak." Pitch's slimy voice rang into the workshop.

"Beware, Elsa. I know all your fears. And I won't hesitate for a second to make them come true." Pitch then vanished, and Elsa just embraced Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and tried adding Sven, in a hug.

* * *

**Phew, two chaps in one day! I am exhausted. JK! I love writing for you guys, it's awesome! Sorry if this is short, any ideas on the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, hi! :D This isn't a chapter, it's obviously an announcement. I'm really sick (I caught the stomach bug) and I might not update for a while. I didn't go to school, I can't even get up. I'm barely eating also because I just feel full, you know? ANYWAYS, funniest thing! I was throwing up in the toilet while my mom was holding my hair back, and my little cousin was visiting and so while I was throwing up my cousin just stands in the doorway and watches as if throwing up is the most fascinating thing in the world. Anyways, I have a high fever, my head is pounding, and (I told you already) I have a stomach ache. Anyone know what I can do to feel better?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Feeling much better :D and my neighbors, (Brandon and another girl) caught me up on everything I missed in school sooooo it's all good!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"No! We don't let happen! Jack, you tell Elsa how to control ice and everything be good!" North ushered Elsa and I out gruffly into an open area full of nothing but air, sky, and grass.

"Great, so a guy who just kidnapped my sister and I is going to teach me everything I need to know. Just great." Elsa's voice dripped with sarcasm like honey drips from Winnie The Pooh's mouth.

"Okay, whatever. Why are you even afraid of your powers?" I ask curiously.

Elsa turned to me. "How _dare_ you! I never asked you what you believed how I feel about my curse! I mean, gift. I mean, powers. UGH!" Elsa just turned and walked away.

Well, things are going to _have _to be more interesting than this. I throw a snowball at her challengingly. When she turned around abruptly, I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, show me what you got, _Queen_." I say mockingly.

When she turned around again, I also turn around, rubbing my neck.

How will I get her to loosen up? All of a sudden, I feel myself fall into the grass after a giant... marshmallow... hits me on the back. Hard. But it doesn't hurt.

I get up, and turn to Elsa curiously.

"Wha-"

All of a sudden, an army of snowballs come flying towards me. I laugh.

"Oh, let the games begin." I cast a snowball, and throw it at her.

I begin chasing her as she tries keeping up with my snowballs but, honey, nobody can keep up with me. Certainly no Queen for that matter.

Even if she is the hottest Ice Queen ever.

* * *

** So short, I know, but I don't have time. Oh, and for all those viewers who take the ELAs, GOOD LUCK! I heard that it's gonna be _pretty_ hard, but I know you all can do it! Just provide that evidence with reasoning and then you'll be sure to earn a prize. *cough cough* HINT, HINT! Btw TangledWithYou, thanks! :D And also guys, search up, Jelsa On Ice. TangledWithYou and I wrote it! Our account is called TangledWithCandy. ANNNYYYWAYYYS, BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This isn't actually a chapter, it's a VERY important announcement. I'm no longer going to continue this story, because I'm so lost with it that not even a map could help xD. So if you have any suggestions on another Jelsa fic I could do, it would mean the world to me for you to put your idea down!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, now that I think about it, I'm SO continuing this story! Thank you all who reviewed!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As Elsa and I ran around laughing, throwing chunks at each other, I made a snowball, blew on it, making it more sturdy, and aimed it at her.

Unfortunately (and hilariously) she bent down at the same time to make a snowball also, so my snowball hit her on the rear.

Elsa stood up, jaw dropped, eyes widened, but when she turned to me she regained her composure.

"Why, Mr. Frost," she says as she throws a snowball up and down in her hand.

"Yes. My Queen?" I say jokingly.

"That was an improper thing to do to a Queen," Elsa jokes along, stepping towards me.

"Uh huh..." I back up a bit, knowing that she is going to aim this snowball directly at me.

"Well, there _should _be a punishment, should there not?" She asks.

"Hmm. I think, not!" I say with a goofy smile.

"Well, I regret to inform you, but you are wrong." She throws a snowball at me, hitting me square in the chest.

I fall down, clutching my chest as if I were wounded.

Laughing, Elsa walks over.

"Need help?" She sticks out a hand.

I take it, and pull her down with me.

"Oof!" She falls, and we both burst into laughter.

"Also, Jack. Just to let you know... I know how to control my powers." Elsa smirks.

"Wha-" My jaw drops. Seriously?!

"Yes, I do. Something about love. I just know that when I accidentally shot Anna with ice, she did an act of true love which saved everyone." Elsa says, looking up at the sky.

"What was the act?" I ask curiously.

"She ran in front of me when a sword was coming down on me. Luckily she froze before she got hit, and then that act thawed her. She was her own hero." Elsa turned her head towards me.

"Oh... Well, we should probably get going now. Dinner is going to be lasagna!" I stood up, and she followed.

I open the door to North's workshop for her.

"Ladies first," I say.

"What a gentleman." Elsa teases.

"Uh huh, and he's charming too." I add as I shut the door.

Maybe an Ice Queen who's loosening up won't be so bad.

* * *

**There ya go! Review, please! I'm sorry that I told you I wasn't continuing the story, I sort of changed my mind. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in so long!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As we enter, North said in a booming voice, "ah! You're back!"

"She knew how to control them all along, North," I say. Anna giggles after hearing this, then goes back to chatting with Olaf, Kristoff, and Aster.

"Okay! Let's go defeat Pitch!" North says, about to walk out the door.

"Woah woah woah, mate! What do ya mean?! We can't just walk out like that! We gotta have a plan!" Aster speaks up.

"Okey... What's the plan?" North asks with a blank expression.

All of a sudden, Baby Tooth flies over to North and hums something in his ear.

"Come on! We have to go to Tooth's palace!" North says. "To the sled!"

"Alright, I'm using my holes." Aster says.

"No! We show Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf the sled!" North says, and he leads us outside.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf's jaw dropped when they saw the sled.

"Everyone loves the sled," North says with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Come on! Let's go!" Elsa laughed, and she grabbed my hand, running towards the sled.

Shocked at the sudden contact, I follow.

And I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time.


End file.
